The rapid and virtually unlimited development of toy products within the marketplace has been largely matched by the development of innovative product packaging and product packaging techniques. Toys, for example, have become increasingly entertaining, amusing, colorful and sophisticated and packaging for such toy products have often been developed to make the packaging more colorful, informative, eye-catching and entertaining.
One trend present in the marketplace as it relates to toy packaging can be generally described as providing a “try-me” feature in packaging. Such packaging allows the product to be displayed and supported in a manner that allows and encourages a potential purchaser, or in the case of toys, a child accompanying that potential purchaser, to try out the product in a limited way without removing the product from its packaging. The objective of such packaging therefore is to provide a packaging environment in which the product may be played with or demonstrated while still maintaining the integrity of the packaging and its ability to protect and retain the product.
The display of plush toys or dolls in particular has traditionally posed certain problems due to the fact that the toys are generally haphazardly placed onto a retailer's shelves, or if the toys are neatly arranged they become disarrayed or fall over as customers move them when they are moved and removed from the shelf for purchase. Thus, a neat and orderly display of such toys is desired so as to enhance the appearance of the toys at the point of purchase.
It is also important to maintain a focus on the environmental impact of packaging, i.e., the particular materials used and whether they are used minimally so as to respond to environmental concerns.